Her Knight in Shining Armor
by KristoffKriston
Summary: Kristoff always felt like he just wasn't his princesses true hero. He continually finds himself wondering "what if she had reached Kristoff in time, what if she had kissed him, what if the kiss hadn't worked?" These are the things that cause Kristoff to assume into the stereotypical "Knight in Shining Armor" role. And, to top it all off, Anna and Elsa's cousins arrive... Great.


"Say Kristoff! When are you ever going to amount to something over at that fancy-shmancey kingdom of yours?" Stalag, one of the smaller trolls asked his human "cousin."

"Hey! I am something! I'm Arendelle's Official Ice Master and Deliverer." Kristoff responded, puffing out his chest proudly.

"Oh, so you're that dainty castle's ice delivery boy?" Stalag replied, as he rolled his eyes.

"Say, why don't you just ask that clumsy princess of yours to get you a _good_ job at the kingdom?" A stockier troll, Flint, asked. The three young men sat on the edge of a river near the Valley of Living Rocks. The forest and land around them sat very quiet as it was only around five in the morning and the only sound that could be heard was the small plops of rocks as they were thrown into the stream.

"I AM NOT taking advantage of Anna, besides if I ever did want to do something greater there I would do it with my own sweat and blood." Kristoff said as threw a rock with a bit too much muscle behind it. The rock over shot the river, flew into a tree on the other side, ricocheted back, and hit Stalag upside the head.

"GAH! Watch it, Kristoff. Geez…" The smaller troll yelled as he rubbed the spot on his head where the stone had hit.

"Sorry, guess I don't know my own strength sometimes," Kristoff apologized as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh man…What time is it?" The blond asked as his pupils grew larger.

"Oh, I'd say about 5:30…" Flint said nonchalantly. "Why?"

"Oh geez, oh geez... I gotta go guys, Anna wants me to be at the docks by six to meet her family from Corona!" Kristoff yelled as he began to jog back towards the

Valley of Living Rocks.

"Later, Kris!" The two trolls barked after him. "I sure do wish he _would_ amount to something over in Arendelle." Flint murmured as he continued to toss pebbles into the river.

"Come on, Sven! We have to be at the docks by six." Kristoff shortly explained to his reindeer before jumping onto his back. "Be back soon, guys!" The young man said to his adoptive family as Sven began to gallop back to Arendelle.

The ride back to Arendelle felt much longer to Kristoff than it normally should have, but he still enjoyed it either way. The blond always enjoyed spending time with his best reindeer pal, as did he equally love the feel of the wind blowing through his hair and the sound of Sven's hooves crunching the freshly fallen snow. Even though he was relishing in the peace and quiet of the ride, he was also growing anxious. 'If I don't make it in time, Anna will blow up!' He though as he continued to urge his reindeer on. "Come, Sven! Gotta make it before six!" The man yelled above the wind. Doing as he was told Sven began to trot harder against the wind until finally the pair reached the calm area surrounding Arendelle.

"What time is it?" Kristoff asked as he arrived at the gates of Arendelle, doubled over and out of breath.

"Six o'clock." The small man guarding the gate answered sternly. He then eyed Kristoff up and down cautiously as if he was an orphaned, street urchin, and he sort of was. "Why?"

"Listen pal, it doesn't matter. Just let me in." The blond responded as he regained what little composure he had. "I needed to be at the docks ten minutes ago."

"It seems I can't let you in, sir. No strangers allowed in Arendelle."

"I'm NOT a stranger…" He retorted. "I'm the Princess of Arendelle's 'consort.'" He said, using the word Elsa used to describe him whenever she referred to him.

"Sure you are, buddy, whatever lets you sleep at night." The small guard said as he returned to his normal face-forward stiff position. Kristoff crossed his arms and pouted out his lower lip as he began to sulk away. Once he was out of the guard's view, he began to study the castle's outer wall looking for a way in.

"Come on, Sven, let's go."

"Oh, gosh, Els, where in the North Mountain could he be?" The young freckled girl asked her older sister as she began to pace small wooden platform where she and Elsa stood. "They'll be here any minute and I really wanted Kristoff to be here when they get here," Anna continued to pout and walk the platform back and forth.

"Well then, why don't you go find him?!" Elsa screeched at her younger sibling, finally breaking after all her sister's monologue. Elsa had woke up early in the morning to find her sister still in deep sleep, and, after a long rant from Anna about "beauty sleep," she finally got "freckle face" out of the bed and herself ready for the day.

"Okay!"Anna said, unphased. She waved goodbye to her sister as she began to giddily skip off towards the gates. The day had been perfect so far, although her sister had interrupted her beauty sleep, and it was only going to get better. This was the day that Elsa and Anna's cousins were to arrive at Arendelle from Corona, and Anna wasn't going to let anything ruin their family time, starting with Kristoff not showing up at the docks. Lost in her thoughts, Anna didn't notice that she had already arrived at the kingdom's gates. She was only awoken from her daze when the guard at the gate addressed her.

"Lovely morning, isn't it, Princess Anna?" The guard asked, only moving the muscles in his jaw.

"Who me? Well, yes it is!" She said, cheerfully. She stood there for a minute or two, admiring the beautiful scene of the castle before realizing why she was standing at the gate. "Oh…um…excuse me, sir, but have you happened to see a large, bulky blond, kinda smelly, really tall, really adorable man with odd shaped feet and a reindeer?"

"Looks like an adult street urchin?" He asked becoming progressively more interested.

"Yeah! That's him." She said, smiling widely. "Do you happen to know where he went?"

"Yes, milady. He lurked off in that direction." The guard said as he pointed in the opposite direction in which Kristoff had walked. The information that the man had not conveyed was the fact that he had turned Kristoff away, not allowing him into the castle.

"Why thank you." Anna responded as she clumsily curtsied and stumbled into the direction the guard had pointed her. 'Why in the world would that boy not come to the dock, who knows what he's up to now?' She asked her self as she began to walk along the outer wall of the castle.

"Where is the Queen!? Has anybody seen the queen!?" A burly guard called out as he ran around the kingdom, a "criminal" in tow. The large guard continued to haul the man until he reached the docks, where Her Majesty, Queen Elsa waited patiently for her guests to arrive. "Your Highness!" The guard said as he bowed to his queen, yet never loosening his grip on the man. "We caught this ruffian trying to sneak into the castle."

"Hey, let me go, would you!? And besides I wasn't trying to sneak in, I _live_ here!" The man in the guard's grip said.

"You may let him go. I will deal with him." The Snow Queen ordered as she threw a sly wink towards the prisoner.

"Yes, your Majesty." The guard released the man, bowed and stiffly walked away.

"Sorry, Frostbite. I was just trying to make it here in time to me your family." Kristoff explained as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Speaking of frostbitten family members, where _is _Anna?"

"Oh great." Elsa sighed, realizing that she would have to be find a disheveled family member, and not for last time that day.


End file.
